


Text one shots (Otayuri)

by PrincessPartyGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, cursing, me scaring my self, otabek being funny, p-g13, text, yuri being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPartyGirl/pseuds/PrincessPartyGirl
Summary: A bunch of random crap from my head but as text messages. Pls don't kill me I'm bad at summaries, also there might be typos or just really bad. I'm not the best writer.





	1. We need milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I know many are going to skip these part like I do most of the time, but I want to warn you to prepare for fluff. Okay bye

Yuri: Beka WHERE ARE YOU!

Otabek: Yura I'm at the store, sorry I didn't wake you but you were so cute I have a picture too.

Yuri: How did you know I was mad about me waking to a empty apartment.

Otabek: Because that's how you work.

Yuri: Hey you know we need milk.

Otabek: I know kitten that's why I'm at the store.

Otabek: By the way while I'm here do you want anything.

Yuri: Chocolate?

Otabek: Of course, anything for you my little kitten.


	2. Beka?

Otabek: Kitten?

Yuri: Yes Beka?

Otabek: Do u what to fuck! 

Yuri: Otabek who are you with.

Otabek: Chirs!

Yuri: Otabek are you drunk 

Otabek: maybe,

Yuri: Where are you I'll pick you up

Otabek: so we can fuck! ;)

Yuri: Sure Beka what ever you say 

Otabek: yah I'm at Tipplers Bar.

Yuri: I will be there soon stay put.

Otabek: Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry also I do not own Tipplers Bar it's a real bar in St Petersburg, Russia so yah


	3. Help

Yuri: OTABEK you are dead

Otabek: Why am I dead

Yuri: Because JJ has my phone # and u gave it to him

Otabek: No I did not he asked me but I didn't give it so ask someone else 

Yuri: Then help me help me help me help me

Otabek: Ok then but tonight I'm going to tie you to the bed and make you scream 

Yuri: B-beka 

Otabek: When we get home you will go to the bedroom strip down naked lay on the bed ass up for me or I won't help

Yuri: O-ok Beka


	4. Horny Kitten

Yuri: Beka help me

Otabek: why?:(

Yuri: I'm stuck with piggy and idiot 

Otabek: ok well I could tell you what I'm going to do to you tonight;)

Yuri: Oh really;) please tell 

Otabek: well kitten I'll tie you to the bed after stripping you then I'll play with a vibrator till scream after and you are all nice and sensitive I will fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name the only name you'll know is mine 

Yuri: DAMN IT IM HORNY I WILL BE THE ONE TORTURING YOU WHEN I GET HOME!

Otabek: K-kitten I'm sorry 

Yuri: Don't worry you will get well acquainted with our cock ring

Otabek: *wimpers while reading*


	5. Crazy

Yuri: Hi Beka

Otabek: Hello my beautiful kitten 

Yuri: I think we should break up 

Otabek: W-w-what 

Yuri: Yah I'm also cheating on you with JJ

Otabek: B-but I thought you hated JJ

Yuri: Well he i

Yuri: *calls Otabek*

Yuri: B-beka JJ got ahold of my phone pls I'm sorry so sorry I didn't know he ha

Otabek:*cuts Yuri off* Kitten of course I believe you it's ok how about this you come home and I will cuddle you until you can see I love you with all my heart and that I believe you would never cheat on me 

Yuri: Ok I love you see you soon

Otabek: I love you too bye 

End of call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	6. I'm done

Hey y'all I'm going to stop this series and tbh I kind forgot about it I'm working on something new so hopefully it will please you guys also if there's anything you guys want me to write about pls tell me.


End file.
